Memories
by Lunatica Black
Summary: No se sentía incómodo, no era una persona que rehuyera al sexo opuesto, pero podía hacer excepciones cuando la diferencia entre ellos eran dieciocho largos años. / Drabble III. Buenos ninja. / GenIno.
1. I Inevitable

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría.

Aclaratoria: Serie de drabbles independientes, centrados en Ino Yamanaka.

Pareja principal del capítulo: SasuIno.

* * *

I

Inevitable.

* * *

Ella brillaba, como un rayo destellante, iluminando la fría noche lluviosa. Se deslizaba sin premura, bajo su abrazo protector, resguardándose de las corrientes heladas que atravesaban las ventanas abiertas. En aquella cabaña, en el medio de la nada, en el que solía ser terreno Uchiha, se mantenían observando las gotas caer. Ignorando todo. Desde el aullar del viento, hasta el simple conocimiento de que lo que hacían, estaba mal.

La observaba, pálida como la nieve, brillando bajo la etérea luz de la luna cubierta y el mortecino fulgor de las velas, con las mejillas y los labios enrojecidos por un beso compartido. Deseaba quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida, sin pensar en las responsabilidades que tenía atravesando la puerta. En su refugio, en su cabaña, sólo eran ellos dos, y el cálido crepitar de las velas.

Su cabello rubio se desplegaba en su espalda, dándole un toque angelical a su cuerpo desnudo, y se perdía en la unión de ambos. No sabía cómo habían terminado ahí, no lo recordaba con certeza, pero le constaba que no era la primera, ni la última vez que retozara con ella. Sintió como sus ojos azules analizaban su rostro, produciéndole un sentimiento extraño en el abdomen. Ella sonrió, complacida al encontrar lo que buscaba, y tocó con delicadeza el lunar que se ocultaba bajo el nacimiento de su cabello en el lateral de su cara.

—Uchiha no es tan perfecto como parece. —Murmuró con voz adormilada y aquella sonrisa que le hacía olvidar sus prioridades—. Tiene veintisiete lunares en todo su cuerpo.

Sintió como su ceja se alzaba, preguntándose en qué momento se había tomado la molestia de fijarse en algo como eso. Le dedicó una sonrisita altanera, que provocó un mohín en su boca, incitándolo.

—Sólo eso.

—Te falta un brazo. —Alzó su pálida mano y la deslizó entre los mechones oscuros de cabello que se colaban en su frente, revelando aquel ojo que siempre mantenía oculto—. Y tienes un ojo diferente. —Como si aquellos detalles no importaran nada, ella se alzó sobre él, sentándose en su cadera y dejando que la luz temblorosa de las velas abarcara toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

La sintió inclinarse y besar su frente, sus párpados, sus pómulos, y finalmente se detuvo un rato en su boca. Recorrió la extensión de su cintura delicada con destreza y presionó en la base, sin importarle si dejaba alguna marca, otra más, de todas las que ya había hecho esa tarde.

Marcarla le hacía sentir que tenía control de aquella situación de alguna manera, diciéndose a sí mismo que no le importaba que todo se fuera a la mierda, si ella estaba con él. Pero sabía que no era así, que, en minutos, cuando se hicieran las nueve, todo volvería a la normalidad y ellos serían un par de jóvenes adultos, comprometidos, que se ignoraban el uno al otro.

—Aún así, me gustas, tal como estás.

—Hmph.

Responder algo romántico no estaba en sus genes, pero él sabía que ella comprendía sus escuetos monosílabos y cortos sonidos, porque no necesitaban más que eso.

—Te adoro, Sasuke.

Volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios, esta vez más suave, más ligero, más significativo, porque ya era hora de irse. Miró como se levantaba, luciendo mordidas y chupetones en el pecho y el cuello, haciéndolo sentir calor en su bajo vientre. Analizó sus movimientos mientras se vestía, con aquellas prendas que a veces no pensaba más que en desgarrar.

Ino era delicada, suave y brillante. Sasuke sabía que no merecía nada de ella, ni siquiera viéndose arrastrados a aquella situación que compartían. No merecía su entrega, y su disposición a dejar todo. Tampoco merecía su amor, sin embargo, allí estaba ella. Siendo la centella que era, y otorgándole todo eso que declaraba inmerecido.

—Saluda a Sakura de mi parte. —Escuchó que decía, con una sonrisa juguetona deslizándose por sus facciones. Dejó un rápido beso en su boca y se marchó.

Allí, en aquella cabaña en medio de la nada, se hallaba Uchiha Sasuke, solo. Las velas parecían más tenues y la habitación más oscura. Pero no había nada tan oscuro como sus pensamientos, y el sentimiento de que jamás tendría realmente a Yamanaka Ino.

Ella iba a casarse con Sai, él iba a casarse con Sakura. Y eso era un destino que ninguno se atrevía a evitar. Por eso suspiró, y se vistió, tratando de olvidar los recuerdos de la tarde, sabiendo que probablemente, al siguiente día, aquello se repitiera.

* * *

 **N** d **A.**

Quiero aclarar de una vez que no se centrará en ninguna pareja en específico. Serán drabbles de parejas crack, donde siempre participará Ino como protagonista, pues es mi personaje preferido.

Ante todo, gracias por leer.

Un abrazo.

Luna.


	2. II Error

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría.

Aclaratoria: Serie de drabbles independientes, centrados en Ino Yamanaka.

Pareja principal: KakaIno.

* * *

II

Error.

* * *

Kakashi supo que cometió un grave error al aceptar aquel trato. Observó a la rubia sentada en su escritorio. Leía un pergamino con sus facciones ocultas tras la pálida máscara con forma de conejo. Se suponía que como Hokage debía tener escolta ANBU, así lo exigían los consejeros y los mismos ANBU se peleaban por aquel honor, pero él no se sentía con la necesidad de tener una escolta. Entendía su nueva posición y el peligro al que se podría enfrentar si se llegase a dar el caso, pero seguía sin verla necesaria.

Había aceptado, a cambio de que dejaran de molestar, que enviaran a un agente, sólo uno. Dicho cargo variaba entre cinco personas y una de ellas, era aquella rubia que no se molestaba en mantener su cabello atado, como en años anteriores. La armadura que debería verse cuadrada en ella, se veía bastante bien, todo ello, junto a la máscara de un animal tan inocente, perturbaban a Kakashi cada vez que le tocaba a ella ser su guardiana.

Sabía que era por el terrible desliz, que ambos habían cometido seis meses antes de su ceremonia de nombramiento. Ahora, tenerla allí era una tortura, tortura que se repetía cada cinco días, sin falta. No podía pedir que la reemplazaran, pues el comandante de ANBU cuestionaría sus habilidades y rango, por lo que debía soportar aquello estoicamente.

Se consideraba un patán con las mujeres, generalmente evitaba volver a salir con alguien más de tres veces y aquello a casi ninguna le agradaba, por eso no se inmutaba cuando alguna chica en la calle lo veía con recelo y desprecio, era un gesto bien merecido. No le agradaban los compromisos, y por lo tanto, simplemente huía de ellos.

Con ella fue distinto. Después de aquella noche, nunca lo buscó, nunca se acercó y jamás le reprochó el que hubiera desaparecido incluso antes de que el sol se vislumbrara. Un poco desconcertado por aquella actitud, lo aludió a que se sentiría demasiado incómoda para hablarle, pero cuando tomó su cargo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, no supo que pensar.

Ella siempre le hablaba, a diferencia de los demás guardias que pudiera tener, lo entretenía con su interminable conversación, a menos que no se encontraran solos en la oficina. Cuando ella estaba allí, no era molesto quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche, terminado el papeleo de la aldea que parecía infinito.

En el momento que Ino alzó la cara del pergamino, supo que detrás de la blancura de la máscara se dibujaba una sonrisa agradable, quizá pícara, considerando su personalidad. Pero también volvió a darse cuenta del error. Era imposible no notarlo.

—Hokage-sama, bienvenido. Llega temprano hoy. —Escuchó la diversión en su tono, mientras dejaba el pergamino a un lado.

—Ino. —Asintió como saludo, probablemente más serio de lo que en realidad era. Tratando de conservar el poco profesionalismo que tenían.

—Aquí está un reporte que envió el comandante.

Vio como le daba palmaditas al pergamino que antes leía, preguntándose por qué lo estaba haciendo, si se suponía que aquellos documentos eran únicamente para los ojos del Hokage. Procedió a tomar asiento, sintiendo la esencia de flores y sudor que ella desprendía, dándose cuenta de que antes de llegar allí, había estado entrenando.

Abrió el pergamino con cuidado, tratando de ignorarla cuando se acercó a leer con él, tan silenciosa como el entrenamiento podía enseñarte. Entendió por qué lo leía, era el reporte de su desempeño del mes, para la ficha de miembros activos de la que encargaban sus secretarios.

—Te ofrecieron una promoción y la rechazaste. ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta mi trabajo actual. —Sintió sus manos delicadas, o al menos tan delicadas como un ninja puede tenerlas, detenerse en sus hombros.

—Ino. —Un tanto turbado, su voz sonó más grave de lo que quiso. Ella pareció reaccionar ante ello y se alejó sin decir nada.

—Pero si Hokage-sama lo desea, puedo aceptarla. —La escuchó decir, casi tan fría como él—. Momo tomaría mi posición.

—No.

Nadie dijo nada más, y ambos pasaron el día como siempre lo hacían, hablando entre pergaminos, en los espacios donde sólo eran ellos dos. En ese instante Hatake Kakashi decidió que aunque todo fuera un error, no haría nada por cambiarlo, al menos, no de momento.

.

* * *

 **N/A**

Gracias por leer.

Un abrazo.

Luna.


	3. III Buenos ninja

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia es de mi autoría.

Aclaratoria: Serie de drabbles independientes, centrados en Ino Yamanaka.

Pareja principal: GenIno.

* * *

III

Buenos ninja.

* * *

Sintió la ligera presión en su brazo izquierdo y observó a la persona que se recostaba en él, en busca de calor. En instinto le decía que la alejara de alguna manera, pues no sabía como reaccionaría en cualquier momento, pero verla tan relajada allí, en ese momento y precisamente con él, lo hizo sentir ciertamente afortunado. Sabía que Yamanaka Ino no se sentía cómoda en la mayoría de las misiones que realizaba sin sus compañeros de toda la vida. Lo sabía porque Raidō y, sobre todo, Aoba se lo habían dicho.

No era la primera misión que tenían juntos, pero sí la primera en la que estaban solos. El camino de ida al país del Hierro había sido tranquilo, ambos podían mantener una conversación cordial sin llegar a la incomodidad en ningún momento, rodeados por la atmosfera profesional que como buenos ninja llevaban a sus misiones. Pero ya la habían terminado, y ella no escatimaba en arrimarse a él cuando las corrientes frías y típicas de la región los golpeaban con fiereza.

No se sentía incómodo, no era una persona que rehuyera al sexo opuesto, pero podía hacer excepciones cuando la diferencia entre ellos eran dieciocho largos años. Observó su cabello claro y se maldijo internamente por no poder hacer nada más que ver. Sentía en la nuca la mirada invisible del espíritu de Inoichi advirtiéndole que esa era su pequeña flor.

Se habían quedado en el medio de la nada, pues una ventisca los hubo retrasado, había anochecido y era ilógico seguir a ciegas, aunque como buenos ninja que eran, no tendrían mayores problemas. Pero ella había decidido, arbitrariamente, que acamparían en aquel sitio y por no tener un argumento creíble para no hacerlo, simplemente accedió.

Ahora se encontraban ahí, compartiendo el calor de una manta térmica y el corporal, con el crepitar de la fogata que había hecho, comiendo comida instantánea. No era lo que alguien como Shiranui Genma llamase ideal para que aquella tensión creciera, pero lamentablemente lo hacía.

—Deberías dormir, yo tomaré la primera guardia. —Murmuró, tratando de deshacerse de ella de una manera que no fuese tan brusca.

—No creo que nadie vaya a emboscarnos con este clima. —Le dijo ella con una sonrisita divertida, alejándose de su pecho y causando inevitables estragos en su interior.

Genma era un hombre débil ante una mujer hermosa, tenía una bien fundada reputación de mujeriego, pero aún así, jamás estuvo con alguien con quien tuviera una diferencia de edad de dos dígitos. Supuso que por ello se le hacía tan incitante el movimiento que aquella lengua hacía al humedecerse los labios.

Sabía que había sido requerido específicamente para aquella misión, nadie le dio razones, pero conocía la mirada divertida de Kakashi lo suficiente como para saber que algo sucedía. Movió la aguja senbon que tenía entre los dientes, pensando en qué responder.

—Aún así, debemos estar alerta. —Ella alzó los níveos dedos y le arrebató el acero alargado.

—Vamos, capitán. Hace demasiado frío para estar sentado aquí solo por horas. —Atentamente, y sin perder detalle, observó como descaradamente la joven se lo llevaba a la boca—. Además, soy lo suficientemente buen sensor como para notar si alguien se nos acercara.

Con una mirada aburrida, que no reflejaba la tensión que crecía en su interior, volvió a ceder. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, ya la mantenía bajo su cuerpo dentro de la tienda, besándola con la indecencia que los años de diferencia le otorgaban. Ella nunca se opuso, buscaba incluso más intensamente el contacto, y Genma supo que había caído en su trampa.

Yamanaka Ino era una experta en las misiones de seducción, y no le sorprendería que pudiera tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera a sus pies con el simple batir bien intencionado de su cabello.

Él era uno de ellos. Pero en ese preciso instante en el que la escuchaba gemir quedamente su nombre, no le importó demasiado, ni siquiera el hecho de que el remordimiento por aquel que fue su superior lo inundaría al día siguiente.

— ¿Por qué me solicitaste para esta misión? —Inquirió con la respiración agitada, cuando ella se derrumbó en su pecho.

—Eres un buen ninja. —Dijo riendo bajito, y entornado sus ojos para verlo sobre las pestañas—. Además, es interesante trabajar con mayores para variar.

Alzó las cejas con curiosidad, sin saber si sentirse ofendido porque lo llamara viejo, o halagado porque mencionara su habilidad. Ella volvió a ampliar su sonrisa y el decantó por la primera opción.

—Te gustan los viejos.

Ino tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ligeramente, pero Genma era un hombre que no se andaba con rodeos.

—Sólo uno.

Él no le creyó, pero volvió a besarla y a meterse entre sus piernas en aquella tienda.

.

* * *

 **N/A**

Gracias por leer y por sus preciosos comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.

Un abrazo.

Luna.


End file.
